


Не прикасайся!

by aqwt101



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor, Team
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqwt101/pseuds/aqwt101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(перевод)<br/>Это всё весело и забавно, пока кто-нибудь не пострадает… Ронон касается чего-то, чего не должен был, и начинается потеха – пока не проявляются побочные эффекты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не прикасайся!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bad Dog, No Biscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7657) by Sholio. 



Прежде чем она стала жить на Атлантисе, Тейла не знала понятия "выходной день". Каждый день на Атосе был абсолютно рабочим. Однако здесь она ознакомилась с земной традицией регулярных свободных дней для отдыха от работы и научилась наслаждаться ими. Пытаясь удержать коробку, которую она держала в руках, чтобы отбросить с глаз прядь волос, она снова задумалась, зачем она тратит свой выходной день на _это._

Все, чего ей удалось добиться – засунуть в глаза еще больше волос. Вздохнув, Тейла позвала Родни: 

– Куда мне это поставить? 

– Я бы предложил пару мест, – проворчал Ронон, проходя мимо нее в другом направлении с большим железным шестом на плече, который большинство людей не смогли бы даже поднять. 

– Куда угодно, – рассеяно ответил Родни, делавший заметки на компьютере, наблюдая за парой техников, по локоть засунувших руки во внутренности какой-то машины. 

Тейла опустила ящик на ближайший стол. Заметив ее углом глаза, Родни крикнул: 

– Нет, нет, не туда! Разве ты не видишь, что это лабораторный стол Древних для анализа видов? 

Вздохнув, она переставила ящик на соседний стол. 

– Нет! Туда мы поставим микроскопы! 

– Может, на пол? – осведомилась Тейла, глубокие запасы терпения которой потихоньку начинали истощаться. 

– Да, пожалуйста. – Родни снова был поглощен своими заметками. 

Она опустила ящик на пол и поморщившись выпрямилась. Несмотря на то, что она находилась в отличной физической форме, целый день поднятия и перетаскивания тяжестей давал о себе знать. 

Они были в одной из недавно открытых лабораторий Древних, далеко от населенного крыла города. Исследовательская команда обнаружила ее всего пару дней назад, откопав множество артефактов. В то время как многие его ученые были на других планетах, а оставшиеся невероятно заняты, Родни нужна была физическая сила, чтобы передвигать и расставлять объекты; но, непостижимо почему, он не нашел ни одного морпеха, жаждущего помочь, по крайней мере, без прямого приказа (который Шеппард, тоже непостижимо почему, отказывался давать). 

Однако у его команды был выходной, и в момент минутной слабости Тейла сказала, что она будет рада помочь. Она была не вполне уверена, почему и Ронон был здесь, разве что просто потому, что бывший беглец ненавидел безделье, а избивать морпехов под видом обучения ему надоело. 

Что же до Шеппарда… 

– Разве полковник обычно не помогает тебе с этим, Родни? – спросила Тейла, помогая одному из техников перенести зачехленный микроскоп на стол, на который только что ставила ящик. Она знала, что Шеппарду нравится исследовать город, и он зачастую проводил выходные дни, бродя по неисследованным уголкам Атлантиса с Родни, обычно под видимостью "помощи". 

– Да, мне тоже интересно где он, – Ронон уронил свой шест с громким лязгом, едва не размозжив голову ученому, оказавшемуся не в том месте не в то время. 

– Причина, по которой полковник Шеппард не помогает мне с этим в том, что я не могу доверить ему ничего трогать, – рассеянно сказал Родни. – У вас двоих нет гена, так что по крайней мере мне не придется беспокоиться, что вы случайно активируете что-нибудь – _Не делай это!_

Ронон поднял глаза от небольшой кристаллической структуры на одном из столов, которую только что слегка ткнул пальцем. – Почему? Не могу его включить. 

– Нет, но ты можешь его _сломать,_ дубина. Ничего. Не. Трогай. 

Ронон встретился взглядом с Тейлой; она слегка улыбнулась и пожала плечами. Ронон последний раз постучал по хрупкому предмету и выпрямился, не замечая, что на соседнем столе что-то засветилось. Это заметила Тейла, и ее глаза расширились. 

– Ронон, осторожно! 

Ронон обернулся. То же самое сделали ближайшие ученые и пораженный и взбешенный Родни. 

Объект размером с кулак, теперь светящийся красным, поднялся со стола и парил теперь на высоте головы Ронона. Как у большей части технологии Древних, по внешнему виду тяжело было понять его назначение; он был похож на многогранный шар с красным огоньком на боку. 

– Не шевелись! – рявкнул Родни. – И ради всего святого, ничего не трогай! – Он начал подбираться ближе, зажав лэптоп под мышкой, но остановился на полпути, когда из парящего мяча вырвался красный луч и прошелся вверх-вниз по телу Ронона. Явно он сканировал его для каких-то неизвестных целей. 

– Я о нем позабочусь, – сказал Ронон, и прежде чем остальные успели отреагировать, единственным неуловимым движением выхватил меч. 

_– Нет!_ – одновременно крикнули Родни, Тейла и несколько ученых. Игнорируя их, Ронон продолжил замах. 

И шар переместился – быстрее, чем кто-нибудь мог увидеть, быстрее рефлексов Ронона, хотя тот попытался подстроиться и изменить угол замаха. Двигаясь, он раскрылся как цветок, два лепестка с каждой стороны, которые оплели горло Ронона и сомкнулись на его шее. 

Меч продолжил замах и вонзился в стол, бесценные артефакты посыпались на пол, раскалываясь на кусочки. Родни тихо простонал, уставившись на побоище. Затем он поглядел на Ронона с выражением, заставившим ближайших ученых поспешно сделать шаг назад. 

Ронон пораженно стоял, сжав меч в руке. Казалось, он не пострадал, просто ошарашен. Металлический воротник плотно охватывал его шею, красный свет на нем сменился на зеленый. Когда он осторожно поднял руку потрогать его, Родни надвинулся на него. 

– Ничего не трогай, я сказал! Не прикасайся! Не думал, что это возможно, но ты еще хуже Шеппарда! 

При виде быстрого приближения Родни Ронон инстинктивно поднял руки. Огонек на воротнике быстро мигнул красным; это сопроводила белая искра и громкое _ФЗЗЗТ!_ Ронон судорожно дернулся и замер. 

Родни тоже остановился, как и большинство людей в комнате. Первой заговорила Тейла: 

– Ронон, ты в порядке? 

Тот помотал головой чтобы прийти в себя. 

– Да. Он ударил меня током. 

– Мы уже поняли, – пробормотал Родни. Он подошел ближе на несколько шагов, готовый отпрыгнуть при малейшей опасности. – На что это похоже? 

Ронон вскинул голову. 

– На что это похоже? Тебя когда-нибудь било током? – Когда он сделал несколько шагов вперед, подняв руки, Родни застыл. А воротник сделал это снова: _ФЗЗЗТ!_

Родни выпрямился и, на его лице появилась усмешка. Он щелкнул пальцами. 

– Он делает это, когда ты пытаешься на меня напасть. 

– Я не пытался, – проворчал Ронон. 

– О, черта с два! А что ты хотел, по плечу меня похлопать? 

Ронон ощетинился, и красный свет вспыхнул снова. В этот раз длиннее. _ФЗЗЗЗЗТ!_

 

*** 

 

– Это шоковый воротник Древних. 

Вейр закрыла глаза при само собой разумеющемся утверждении Шеппарда. 

– Что? – спросил он, оглядывая лабораторию, где в настоящий момент находился весь командный состав базы, кучка ученых, Беккет, и, разумеется, Тейла и Ронон.– Так и есть. 

– Спасибо _большое,_ полковник, – Родни не сделал попытки убрать сарказм из голоса. – Можно я продолжу? 

Вейр кивнула. 

– Как я собирался сказать, когда меня так грубо перебили, устройство вызывает электрошок через два маленьких электрода, прикрепившихся к шее. Оно могло использоваться для дрессировки животных, – Родни оказался спиной к Ронону и вздрогнул, когда за спиной у него прозвучало _ФЗЗЗТ!_ – но учитывая, каким образом оно реагирует на стремление к насилию, и только на него, мы думаем, что Древние использовали его, чтобы контролировать преступников. 

– А под "мы", очевидно, ты подразумеваешь "я", – с усмешкой заметил Шеппард. 

– Да, очевидно, – Родни скрестил руки. – Это весьма интересно, поскольку оно, кажется, может реагировать на нервные импульсы, прежде чем они начнут действовать. Ему стоит только _подумать_ о причинении насилия, и это тут же вызывает шок. Конечно, придется провести на нем серию опытов, чтобы убедиться… 

_ФЗЗЗТ!_

– Видите! – щелкнув пальцами, Родни махнул на Ронона. – Что я говорил! 

Сатеданец угрюмо глянул на него, но, учитывая отсутствие электрического разряда, смог сдержаться. 

– Оно причиняет ему боль? – спросила Вейр. – То есть, ясно, что причиняет, но оно наносит постоянные повреждения? 

Ожидающие взгляды обратились к Беккету. Доктор почувствовал неловкость, когда всеобщее внимание вдруг направилось на него. – Ну, нет, насколько я могу судить. Я проверил, его показатели в порядке – давление повышенно, но это неудивительно, учитывая обстоятельства. Мы будем знать больше, когда получим результаты анализа крови, но пока что я могу сказать, что он так же здоров, как и всегда. 

– Удары током не наносят вреда? 

Карсон покачал головой. 

– Разряды низкомощные – они предназначены, чтобы предупреждать, а не травмировать. Я заметил, что уровень тока чуть повышается с каждым последующим ударом, но медленно; и я считаю, что должен быть некий защитный механизм, чтобы не дать достигнуть опасного для жизни уровня. 

Родни закатил глаза. 

– Ты этого не знаешь. 

– Благодарю за позитивное мышление, Родни, – ответил Карсон. 

– Я не думаю, что мы должны считать его полностью безопасным, – сказала Элизабет, – но по крайней мере мы знаем, что в данный момент оно не наносит непосредственного вреда, а это облегчение. – Повернувшись к Родни, она добавила: – Полагаю, вам известен следующий вопрос. Вы можете его снять? 

Родни выдохнул. 

– Пока мне не очень везет, – признал он. – Конечно, было бы намного легче, если бы Чубакка позволил мне _попытаться._

– Никто не подойдет так близко к моей шее с отверткой, – проворчал Ронон. 

– Ронон, – Элизабет взглянула ему в глаза. – Ты знаешь, что можешь доверять Родни. 

– Все равно не хочу его близко, особенно когда он не знает, что делает. 

– Эй! – мгновенно обернувшись, Родни ткнул в него пальцем. – Смотрите, кто заговорил! Кто трогал инопланетную технологию, когда я специально предупреждал? Отвечай! А? 

_ФЗЗЗТ!_

Вздохнув, Элизабет потерла лоб. 

– Пожалуйста. Господа. Мы на одной стороне. 

– Ты пробовал, чтобы кто-нибудь с геном Древних его выключил? – вдруг спросил Шеппард. – То есть, если его построили Древние, может, у него есть удобная кнопка выключения. 

Родни покачал головой. 

– Я подумал, я пробовал, но это должно быть более сложно, чем просто подумать "выключись", потому что на это оно не реагирует. И поверь мне, я пытался. 

Шеппард ухмыльнулся и слегка толкнул его локтем, проходя мимо. 

– Я сказал ген АТД, а не какая-то там искусственная копия. 

– А, это должно быть запатентованное чувство юмора Шеппарда, о котором я наслышан, – фыркнул Родни, сделав шаг в сторону и позволяя Шеппарду подойти к Ронону. 

Ронон стоял неподвижно с поразительным терпением и позволял Шеппарду ощупывать воротник. Хотя ему повезло не больше, чем Родни. Ничего не изменилось; огонек на воротнике светился зеленым, остальная часть его оставалась прочной и неподатливой. 

– Так, так. Кажется, пришло мое время и моего искусственного гена…и еще одного моего друга, мистера отвертки, – Родни взял с одного из столов набор инструментов. – Теперь стой смирно и не будь большим ребенком. 

_ФЗЗЗТ!_

– Очень сомнительно, – пробормотал Родни, приближаясь к Ронону с настороженностью охотника, подкрадывающегося к дикому зверю. 

Вейр подавила вздох и повернулась к Беккету. 

– Карсон, пожалуйста, продолжайте работать над этим со своей стороны. Я хочу знать немедленно, если это грозит хотя бы малейшей физической травмой. 

Беккет кивнул. 

– Буду держать вас в курсе. 

– Мы можем что-нибудь сделать? – тревожно спросила Тейла, маячившая за локтем Шеппарда. Было ясно, что никому из более ориентированных на действие членов команды не нравилось сидеть тихо и ждать ученых. 

– Я скажу, если вы мне понадобитесь, но пока что вы можете разве что его поддержать. 

Громкое _ФЗЗЗТ!_ из Рононовского угла комнаты заставило их подпрыгнуть. 

– Оу! – Родни отдернул руку и прижал ее к груди. – Черт возьми, неандерталец, ты можешь пять минут подумать о чем-нибудь другом, кроме нанесения другим увечий? 

Ронон дернулся, когда воротник тряхнул его еще раз, очевидно в ответ на его реакцию на это. 

– Я пытаюсь тебе помочь, – добавил Родни, тряся пальцами в воздухе. 

Через минуту сатеданец проворчал: 

– Извини. 

– Извинения не вернут чувствительности моим пальцам, – язвительно заметил Родни, снова потянувшись к воротнику. 

_ФЗЗЗТ!_

– Черт подери, Ронон! 

– Извини, – снова прорычал Ронон, в этот раз без особого раскаяния. 

– Думай о…щенках и котятах. Закатах. Маленьких пушистых крольчатах. 

_ФЗЗЗТ!_

– Ронон! 

– Я пытаюсь! – защищаясь, запротестовал тот. – Они вкусные…крольчата. 

Родни оглядел его с ног до головы. 

– Ты больной. 

_ФЗЗЗТ!_

Наблюдая за ними с другой стороны комнаты, Вейр наклонилась к Шеппарду и как можно тактичнее предложила: 

– Может, стоит кому-нибудь другому, а не Родни, выполнять эту процедуру? Кому-то, э… 

– …кто менее способен вызывать в людях побуждение к насилию? 

– Ну, да. Например, доктору Зеленке. – Вейр поморщилась при звуке очередного разряда и вскрике Родни: _Черт возьми, Ронон!_ – С другой стороны… 

– …Родни скорее всего единственный, кто может это сделать, – закончил за нее Шеппард, поглядев на ученого, посасывающего пострадавшие пальцы. – Не только единственный, кто может это вычислить, но единственный, кто действительно захочет… 

– …это терпеть. – На этот раз Вейр закончила его предложение. – Никакого неуважения к Зеленке; просто он не… 

– …просто он не Родни. 

Они поглядели друг на друга. 

– Пожалуйста, не делайте так больше, – сказала Элизабет с блеском в глазах. – Я знаю, что мы проводим много времени вместе, но это меня пугает. 

Шеппард усмехнулся. 

– Меня тоже. 

– Можем мы его усыпить, пожалуйста? – крикнул Родни через комнату. Это сопровождалось еще одним разрядом большей продолжительности. 

– Ваша команда, – сказала она. – Ваша проблема. 

– Могли бы и поддержать. – Вздохнув, Шеппард пересек комнату и обнаружил, что Ронон встал и скрестил руки на груди, эффективно препятствуя Родни дотянуться до воротника. – Ладно, ребята, в чем проблема? 

– Что значит в чем проблема? – ядовито поинтересовался Родни. – Проблема в _нем!_

– Он не знает, что делает, и меня из-за него бьет током, – объяснил Ронон. 

– Ну а как я должен выяснять, как работает чертова штуковина, если я не могу ее исследовать, потому что Фидо не хочет сидеть смирно и слушаться ветеринара?[1] 

_ФЗЗЗТ!_ Несомненно, культурная отсылка ничего не значила для Ронона, но сам тон был вполне ясен. 

Полсекунды Шеппард оценивал возможность вызвать свою внутреннюю Элизабет и аккуратно вложить им в головы нужную мысль, пока они не будут делать то что ему надо и считать это собственной идеей. Потом он подумал: _Не, слишком много проблем._ – Ронон, единственная возможность избавиться от чертова воротника – если МакКей его снимет, так что сядь и дай ему работать. Это приказ. 

Ронон посмотрел на него мгновение и прислонился к ближайшему столу – по существу, сел. 

А Шеппард, осознав что Ронон только что подчинился приказу, едва не растерялся. Каким-то образом он умудрился удержать серьезное выражение лица, хотя и не смог удержаться от мысли: _Ух ты, воротник уже работает!_ У него будет об этом долгий разговор с Родни…потом, когда они смогут вдоволь посмеяться над этим, не вызвав у Ронона сердечный приступ из-за непрекращающихся разрядов, которые несомненно последуют, если он поймет шутку. 

Родни кинул на Шеппарда очень подозрительный взгляд – несмотря на его печально известные ужасные навыки с людьми, иногда он мог видеть прямо сквозь некоего подполковника ВВС, и это был как раз тот случай. К облегчению Шеппарда, тем не менее, он промолчал и сконцентрировался на воротнике Ронона. 

Шеппард решил, что лучше ему уйти подальше, пока он не поддался искушению попросить Ронона пожать руки или повернуться кругом. Обернувшись, он едва не столкнулся с Элизабет. 

– Я не думаю, что я здесь могу еще что-то сделать, да? 

– Вряд ли, – Элизабет глянула на Беккета, который рассеянно кивнул. – Это дело медиков и ученых. Но не уходите далеко, полковник, и будьте на связи – на случай если это окажется серьезнее, чем мы считаем. 

*** 

Вейр подняла глаза, когда Родни вошел в ее офис. Смешанное выражение уныния и раздражения на его лице говорило само за себя. 

– Пожалуйста, не говори, что не можешь его снять. 

Родни возмущенно вскинулся. 

– Не то чтобы я не мог его снять; просто я еще не выяснил, как это сделать. Я пока даже его не открыл. Конечно, это было бы значительно проще, если бы у Фидо был хотя бы минимальный самоконтроль. – Он уныло посмотрел на свои покрасневшие пальцы. 

С некоторыми усилиями Вейр удалось подавить улыбку. 

– Я уверена, что называть его Фидо не поможет улучшить ситуацию. 

– Все было прекрасно, пока этот мерзавец Шеппард не заявился в лабораторию и не объяснил ему, что это значит. Я уж думал, у него начнутся конвульсии из-за непрекращающихся разрядов. 

Элизабет подняла бровь. 

– Он в порядке? 

– Ронон или Шеппард? 

Каким-то образом ей удалось сдержать улыбку…почти. 

– И тот и другой. Оба. 

– Шеппард в полном порядке, надеюсь; Тейла утащила его куда-то выбить из него дурь своими палками, чтобы дать ему чем-нибудь заняться. А Ронон кажется в норме. Он сейчас в лазарете, чтобы Карсон мог взять образцы крови, или что он там делает. Он беспокоится, что электрошоки могут иметь какие-то долгосрочные эффекты. 

– А ты нет? 

– Конечно нет. Нужно иметь мозговые клетки, чтобы потерять их; нуль деленный на любое число, все равно нуль. – Под ее пристальным взглядом он выдохнул и сказал: – Я на самом деле не считаю, что разряды причиняют вред. 

– Ты не можешь на самом деле считать, что это хорошая вещь, Родни. 

– Нет, нет…ну, не то что бы… 

– Вы не можете брать его на миссии в таком виде. 

– Да, да, знаю… – Он замолчал, когда заработали их рации. 

– Доктор Вейр? Это доктор Беккет. Родни с вами? 

– Со мной, Карсон. Что случилось? 

Повисла пауза…слегка зловещая пауза, подумала Элизабет. Потом Карсон сказал: 

– Элизабет, думаю, вам обоим нужно подойти в лазарет. У нас может быть проблема. 

*** 

Ходьба до лазарета отняла более чем достаточно времени, чтобы Элизабет успела перебрать все худшие сценарии – у Ронона постоянные конвульсии, Ронон в коме, Ронон мертв. Единственным успокаивающим моментом было то, что Карсон не казался паникующим во время разговора с ней, и она не слышала на заднем фоне выкриков "Синий код!" 

В лазарете не оказалось ни спешащих сестер, ни дефибриллятора, ни лежащего в коме Ронона. Пациент был одет в больничный халат и сидел на краю кровати, энное количество электродов было прицеплено к его голове и тянулись к груди и плечах. Когда Родни и Элизабет вошли, медсестра с карточкой задавала ему серию вопросов, на которые он негромко отвечал. Шеппард, Беккет и Тейла собрались в группу на почтительном расстоянии; Элизабет заметила, что у Шеппарда появилась парочка свежих синяков, а на лбу Тейлы блестел пот. 

– Черт возьми, как вы умудрились заставить его раздеться? – поинтересовался Родни, когда они подошли к группе. – Его невозможно было вытряхнуть из одежды даже со сломанной рукой! 

– Да, в общем…поэтому я вас и позвал. Идите сюда. – Карсон повернулся и приблизился к кровати, остальные последовали за ним. Ронон поднял голову и сонно глянул на них. 

– Ронон, мне нужен еще один образец крови, – доктор показал шприц, до настоящего времени спрятанный в его ладони. – Подними руку – да, хороший мальчик. – Ронон подчинился. – Нет, не так высоко. Нужен более удобный угол. – Рука опустилась. – Чуть повыше – да, вот так хорошо. 

– Карсон, в этом есть смысл? – потребовал Родни. Шеппард, нахмурившись, заставил его замолчать. 

Элизабет наблюдала за Рононом, пока доктор брал кровь. Было ясно, что ему дали успокоительное – у него было слегка непонимающее выражение лица и несфокусированный взгляд, не концентрирующийся ни на одном из них. После того как Карсон закончил, Ронон продолжал держать руку, пока доктор мягко не опустил ее. – Спасибо, Ронон, – сказал Карсон. 

Бывший беглец сдвинул брови; казалось, что он пытается вспомнить что-то. 

– Почему бы тебе не прилечь, – предложил Карсон. 

– Ладно, – согласился Ронон и лег; на лице Родни был шок. 

Карсон передал образец крови сестре и отвел группу от кровати. 

– Что ты ему дал, и почему не дал этого раньше? – потребовал Родни, не желая ждать, пока они отойдут за пределы слышимости. – У меня едва не отвалилась рука сегодня утром. 

Шеппард и Тейла не отреагировали на это, разве что нахмурились сильнее. У Элизабет появилось очень плохое предчувствие еще до того, как Карсон ответил: – Я ему ничего не давал. 

– Что? Стой. Почему он – о-о. 

– Неплохо сказано, Родни, – заметил Карсон с кривой улыбкой. – Похоже на то, что по мере того как воротник приспосабливается к нему, он перенаправляет нервную активность мозга. Кажется, он способен…ну, читать нервные импульсы и понимать, что они значат, и подавляет те, что ведут к яростной активности, вместо того стимулирует выработку эндорфинов в награду за то, что полагает хорошим поведением. 

– Так он…не чувствует боли? – спросила Элизабет. 

– Даже больше. Воротник подавляет всю нервную деятельность мозга. Он слегка растерян и дезориентирован, и это становится хуже. 

– Он знает, что с ним происходит? – спросила Элизабет. 

– Он вообще _когда-нибудь_ это знает? – Это выскочило само по себе, Родни смутился и замолчал, особенно когда Тейла глянула на него. 

– На каком-то уровне, я уверен, что знает, – сказал Карсон, – но тяжело сказать, насколько. Он определенно не ощущает боли или дискомфорта. Электрошоки прекратились, как только воротник получил достаточный контроль, чтобы влиять напрямую на деятельность мозга. 

– Мы можем это остановить? Обратить? 

– Хотел бы я знать, – доктор вздохнул. – Он определенно не остановится сам по себе, по крайней мере, не сейчас. Если процесс продолжится с такой скоростью… – он замолчал. 

– Карсон, ты не хочешь сказать… 

– В итоге он станет овощем, верно? – коротко сказал Родни. – Отметьте, что я избежал очевидной шутки. Я могу быть тактичным, знаете ли. 

– Не могу сказать, что меня волнует твоя терминология или твоя мнимая тактичность, Родни, но ты прав. – Карсон глянул через плечо на Ронона, тихо лежащего на кровати. – Это все одна огромная неизвестность. Мы понятия не имеем, постоянно ли перераспределение нервных путей, и будут ли затронуты в конце концов автономные функции. 

Несколько пар глаз сошлись на Родни. 

– Да, да, работаю над этим. Никакого давления, разумеется. 

– Держите меня в курсе, – сказала Элизабет. 

*** 

– Вперед – вправо – влево – вверх – … 

Тейла кружила вокруг Шеппарда, наблюдая как он выполняет упражнения. Когда у него не получалось завершить движение точно и с надлежащей скоростью, она поправляла его легким ударом палкой по совершившей ошибку конечности. Нога не подвинулась назад достаточно быстро – _хлоп._ Рука пошла вниз, а не вверх – _хлоп._ Это был привычный ритуал для обоих. Однако сегодня Тейла обнаружила, что ей приходится поправлять его как новичка. Он не выполнял упражнения так плохо уже много месяцев. 

– Возможно, нам стоит сделать перерыв, полковник – кажется, ваши мысли сосредоточены вовсе не на упражнениях. 

Шеппард стер пот со лба и отпил глоток воды из стоявшей на скамейке бутылки. – Слегка отвлекаюсь. Извини. 

– Я понимаю. – Тейла прикрепила палки к поясу и села на соседнюю скамейку, скрестив ноги. – Это сложно, не иметь возможности помочь. 

– Дело в том, что я знаю, что на самом деле…с ним ничего страшного, – Шеппард расхаживал по комнате, взлохмачивая волосы. – По крайней мере, ничего постоянного. Но когда что-то подобное цепляется к тебе… – Он передернулся, и Тейла вспомнила о его предыдущем столкновении с чем-то нежелательным, присосавшимся к его шее. – Я в самом деле не могу придумать ничего хуже, Тейла…когда что-то вторгается в твои мысли, перестраивает твой мозг…Уж поверь мне, я в этом местный эксперт. 

Тейла наблюдала, как он расхаживает туда-сюда как запертый в клетке тигр. Она понимала его беспокойство; она тоже ненавидела сидеть, ждать, волноваться. Просто она была более дисциплинированна, чтобы открыто его проявлять. – Не забывай, в мои мысли внедрялся рейф. Я тоже понимаю. 

Шеппард прекратил расхаживать, его привычная полуусмешка вернулась на место. 

– Черт, я забыл. Вообще-то Ронон последний из нас, с кем случается что-то похожее, да? Потому что я и…этот жук…и сознание 10 000-летнего преступника в моей голове… и Родни с Кэдмен… Подобные штуки ведь не норма в галактике Пегас? 

– Я не слышала, чтобы подобные случаи происходили с кем-нибудь еще, – серьезно ответила Тейла. 

– Значит, это только нам так везет. 

– Джон, Тейла? – раздался по рации голос Элизабет. – Вы двое можете подойти в главный конференц-зал? Мы смотрим, чего добились Родни и Карсон, и думаю, вам обоим стоит присутствовать. 

Они поглядели друг на друга. – Звучит не очень, – угрюмо сказал Шеппард. Он схватил свою куртку на пути к двери. 

*** 

Единственными людьми в конференц-зале были Элизабет, Родни и Беккет, все сгрудившиеся на одном конце стола. 

– Есть что-нибудь? – спросил Шеппард, скользнув в кресло. 

Карсон вздохнул и потер глаза. 

– Ну, есть хорошие новости и плохие новости. Хорошие заключаются в том, что я думаю, процесс полностью обратим, если мы снимем с него эту штуку – по крайней мере, если снимем в ближайшем времени. 

– Расскажи ему плохие новости, – мрачно напомнил Родни. Перед ним стоял лэптоп, и он говорил, не прекращая печатать; Шеппард заметил на экране вращающуюся трехмерную модель воротника. 

– Спасибо, Родни, я туда подхожу. Плохие новости в том, что эта штука полностью способна влиять на все основные физиологические функции его тела. Фактически, это она и делает. Его сердцебиение замедляется, температура падает. Не уверен, преднамеренны эти функции или нет, но они убивают его. 

– Сколько у нас времени? – тихо спросила Элизабет. 

– Думаю, через пару часов придется подключить его к респиратору. Ему уже трудно находиться в сознании. 

– Мы можем его видеть? – спросила Тейла. 

Родни передернулся. 

– Вы не много пропустили. Никогда бы не подумал, что так скажу, но мне не хватает старого Ронона. Сейчас от него в дрожь бросает. Все что он делает – смотрит на тебя, и не так, как он обычно смотрит – будто свет включен, но никого нет дома. 

Элизабет устало провела рукой по лицу. 

– Вы нашли в базе данных Древних что-нибудь о подобных устройствах? 

– Нет. Моя команда работает над этим, но никаких гарантий. Пока мы расшифровали только крошечную часть базы данных. А она гигантская. – Родни закрыл лэптоп и опустил на него руки. – У меня есть другая идея. Правда, не уверен, насколько она безопасна. 

Элизабет поглядела через стол в ожидающие глаза команды Шеппарда и Беккета. – Я думаю, понятие "безопасность" все больше перевешивается риском потерять жизнь Ронона, или как минимум его разум. Что за идея? 

– Посмотреть, сможем ли мы достать подобное устройство, – сказал Родни. –Мы практически не успели изучить тот лабораторный комплекс. Если бы у меня был такой воротник для опытов, думаю, я нашел бы решение намного быстрее. Сейчас я не могу провести большинство экспериментов, которые хотел бы попробовать, не рискуя, в общем, лишить Ронона головы. Нам приходится работать с симуляциями, которые практически бесполезны из-за всех переменных. Я бы хотел взять небольшую команду и исследовать те лаборатории. 

– Рискуя тем, что ты до сих пор не знаешь, как он активируется, и любой обыскивающий лаборатории может кончить как Ронон. 

Родни кивнул. 

– Точно. Я говорю о небольшой группе… 

– Я пойду, – сказал Шеппард, а затем "Оу!" когда Родни пнул его под столом. 

– Спасибо, полковник, что даже не дал мне закончить предложение, чтобы снова доказать готовность, нет, страстное желание совершить самоубийство. 

– В любое время, – сказал Шеппард. 

Элизабет нахмурилась. 

– Мне это не нравится. Из того что я слышала, эта шутка появилась из ниоткуда и вцепилась в него. Она двигалась так быстро, что он не успел отреагировать. Как вы собираетесь это предотвратить? 

– Она не появлялась из ниоткуда; ясно, что он ее как-то активировал. Мы просто будем очень осторожны и не будем ничего трогать. И у нас есть преимущество в том, что мы знаем, что ищем…и чего остерегаемся. 

– Нет, – сказала Элизабет. 

– Отлично, я только подберу – что значит, _нет_? 

Шеппард недоверчиво посмотрел на нее. 

– Элизабет. Мы говорим о жизни Ронона! 

– Я знаю. Поверьте, мне это известно. Но учитывая, насколько опасным оказалось в итоге это устройство, и так как мы не представляем, как они работают и на что они способны, я не могу позволить вам двоим рисковать собой и, возможно, всем городом. 

– Это не настолько большой риск! – прервал Родни. – Я сомневаюсь, что эти штуки активируются так просто; целая команда ученых бегала по лаборатории полдня. Ронон сделал что-то – он должен был сделать что-то, если только это не была какая-нибудь десятитысячелетняя задержка во времени, а в этом случае абсолютно все равно, пошлем мы туда людей или нет. 

– Слушайте, мы с Родни мигом обернемся, вы и глазом моргнуть не успеете, – сказал Шеппард. – Мы никем не рискуем, кроме себя. – Он проигнорировал взгляд, которым Родни выстрелил в него. – Дайте нам предельный срок – скажем, час или два. Если мы ничего не найдем, то вернемся. 

– Последний раз, когда я позволила вам двоим переубедить меня, была Доранда, – тихо сказала Элизабет. – Поверьте, мне очень не хочется об этом напоминать, но вам придется понять, почему мне не нравится идея разрешить вам одним отправиться на миссию, насчет которой у меня несколько опасений. 

Родни закатил глаза. 

– Это не миссия, Элизабет; это несколько часов _исследования лаборатории в городе!_ В конце концов нам все равно придется ее исследовать, если только ты не считаешь, что нужно запечатать ее до конца времен и позволить знаниям пропасть зря. Мы сделаем это сейчас, пока Ронону от этого еще будет какая-то польза. Поверьте, мы будем очень осторожны; ничего не трогаем, ничего не активируем. Положитесь на мое развитое чувство самосохранения, если ни на что больше. 

– Я согласна, что возможность стоит риска, – тихо сказала Тейла. – Я хочу пойти с ними. 

Элизабет вздохнула. – Два часа. Ни минутой больше. Ничего не трогайте, ничего не активируйте, и сразу же сообщите мне, если что-то найдете. 

*** 

– Ты плохо влияешь на Тейлу. 

– Я? – Открыв шкаф, Шеппард помахал перед собой рукой, чтобы пыль осела. Другая его рука сжимала Р90, который он настоял взять с собой – на всякий случай. – С чего ты взял? 

Родни осторожно открыл крышку ящика, отшатнулся назад, когда она упала набок, затем осторожно наклонился, чтобы взглянуть на содержимое. – Помнишь, какая она была, когда только сюда попала? Тихая и осторожная. Взгляни на нее теперь. Она по-прежнему спокойная, но ее чувство самосохранения исчезло без следа. 

– Тейла? Она не изменилась. Она такая же Тейла, какой всегда была. 

– Тейла вас слышит, – сказала Тейла из другого угла комнаты. Она пользовалась своими палками для выдвижения ящиков и открывания дверей шкафов. 

– Видишь? Сарказм! ЧТД, я прав. Ты на нее влияешь. 

– С чего ты взял, что это я? 

– А, так ты признаешь, что я прав! – Родни поднял стеклянную трубку длиной почти с его руку; судя по всему, она должна была светиться, но в настоящий момент оставалась темной. Покрутив ее во все стороны чтобы убедиться, что она не попытается оторвать ему руку или превратить его в пингвина, он начал пользоваться ей так же, как Тейла – открывать двери и ящики с безопасного расстояния. Шеппард использовал для этой цели дуло своего Р90 – что определенно произвело впечатление на Родни небезопасностью использование огнестрельного оружия, но указание на это вряд ли что-нибудь бы изменило. 

Лабораторный комплекс оказался огромным. Где-то через час они открыли все, что открывалось легко, и приступили к более тяжелой части – запертые шкафы, закрытые помещения. Родни, единственный из троих, кто знал, как "взломать" запертую дверь Древних, постоянно требовался обоим его товарищам по команде. 

И вдруг они наткнулись на золотую жилу. Родни открыл Тейле очередной запертый шкаф и развернулся было, позволяя ей исследовать содержимое, пока он открывает следующий, но ее резкий вдох заставил его мгновенно обернуться и увидеть, как она быстро шагнула назад, защитным движением выставив перед собой свои палки. 

– Полагаю, я нашла их, – ее голос звучал спокойно, но ее тело было напряжено и готово отреагировать немедленно на любую угрозу. 

Без шуток. Она наткнулась на целый шкаф, полный этих штуковин. Ряды полок были заполнены ими. Все были темными и неподвижными, каким был и тот, когда Ронон сделал то что сделал. 

Родни сделал глубокий вдох. Все инстинкты побуждали его спасаться бегством. Даже угроза Рейфов бледнела по сравнению с возможностью лишиться разума. Тем не менее его рациональный рассудок говорил ему, что они только машины, не более и не менее ужасные, чем те, кто их использует, и куда более понятные. Не включенная машина, неважно, насколько угрожающей она может быть, не способна причинить вред. 

– Как мы должны перемещать их, не дотрагиваясь до них? – спросила Тейла. 

– Я не собираюсь их никуда уносить. – Родни осторожно наклонился ближе. Механизмы оставались темными и неподвижными. – Это отличное место, чтобы изучать их – изолированное, уединенное, никто не сможет пострадать. 

– Кроме нас, – сказал Шеппард, приближаясь к ним. 

– Точно. – Родни задумчиво огляделся вокруг, покусывая губу. – Я не думал, что их будет так много. Я собирался проделать начальные тесты дистанционно, по крайней мере пока не выясню, что именно их активирует – но мне очень не хочется рисковать одновременно включить их все. 

– Будет плохо, – согласился Шеппард, наклоняясь ближе. 

– Пожалуйста, держитесь на расстоянии, полковник. 

– Думаешь, я собираюсь их включить? Я не настолько безрассуден, Родни. 

Тейла издала сдавленное восклицание. Шеппард и Родни одновременно повернулись и застыли в ужасе. 

Абсолютно все шары вернулись к жизни, на всех мигал красный огонек. Они поднялись в воздух и собрались в облако, как огромные москиты. 

– Бежим! – крикнул Шеппард, толкая остальных к двери. Он последовал за ними, на ходу поливая комнату очередью из Р90, несмотря на невнятные протесты Родни. Стеклянные шкафы и бесценные артефакты разлетались на тысячи кусочков. Несколько летающих роботов также упало на пол, тем самым доказав, что пули могли их уничтожить. Оставшиеся, тем не менее, устремились к людям. Красные лучи рассекли воздух, задев разные части тела – руку Тейлы, голову Шеппарда, ногу Родни. 

Родни добрался до двери первым и обернулся подхватить Тейлу; потом Шеппард врезался в них, и они вместе повалились на пол. Падая, Родни умудрился активировать кнопку включения двери, и выдернул ногу из проема как раз когда дверь с шумом закрылась, отсекая от них массу взбесившихся роботов. 

– Ладно, это была самая дикая вещь, что я видел за…часы, – выдохнул Родни, пытаясь сесть. – _Какого черта ты сделал?_ – потребовал он, повернувшись к Шеппарду – но слова замерли у него на губах, когда он увидел, что полковник медленно касается металлической полоски вокруг горла, на которой светился зеленый огонек. 

– О _черт,_ Шеппард! 

– Не буду спорить, – мрачно согласился Шеппард, прекращая дергать и ощупывать и неподдающийся металл. – Один вцепился в меня, когда мы проходили через дверь. 

– Почему ты? – потребовал Родни, взбешенный, испуганный и в высшей степени сбитый с толку. – Они не нападали на меня или Тейлу – по крайней мере, пока мы не начали убегать. И эти штуки чертовски быстрые, я уверен, они схватили бы нас, если бы захотели. Почему ты? 

– Он единственный из нас с оружием, – тихо предложила Тейла. 

Родни замолчал, обдумывая это. Все ученые были не вооружены, как и Тейла, за исключением ее палок, которые могли не восприниматься как оружие. Ронон и Шеппард были единственными вооруженными людьми, находившимися в непосредственной близости от устройств. И устройство не защелкнулось на шее Ронона, пока тот сам не попытался на него напасть. 

– Может быть, – признал он. – Тейла, свяжись с Элизабет и доложи ей. Я хочу взглянуть поближе, полковник. 

Они втроем по-прежнему сидели на полу; Родни подобрался ближе к Шеппарду и довольно бесцеремонно закинул ему голову назад, подняв подбородок. 

_ФЗЗЗТ!_

– Оу! – вскрикнули оба, и Родни отдернул пальцы, с обиженным видом тряся рукой. 

– Шеппард, мы только что прошли через это с Рононом, так что _пожалуйста,_ можешь держать свои яростные импульсы при себе? 

– Уж прости, что я слегка не в настроении, – возразил Шеппард, когда Родни начал осторожно исследовать воротник. – Знаешь, Ронон прав: это правда _больно._

– Можешь поверить, мне это известно – Когда Шеппард постарался держать подбородок подальше, Родни открыл небольшой набор инструментов и начал осторожно прощупывать воротник. – Похоже, его устройство идентично тому. Что означает, что не придется тратить время на повторы – мы можем делать все в два раза быстрее. 

– Дважды ничего все равно ничего, – пробормотал Шеппард. 

– Забавно, я недавно сказал то же самое Элизабет про IQ Ронона. – Комментарий повис в воздухе, тяжелое напоминание о конечной судьбе Шеппарда и Ронона, если не снять воротники. Родни судорожно сглотнул и понизил голос, чтобы Тейла – разговаривающая с Элизабет в нескольких метрах от них, – не услышала. – Извини. 

– За что? 

Родни отказывался смотреть ему в глаза. 

– За эту дурацкую идею раздобыть еще один воротник, за то что затащил вас сюда, рискуя вашими жизнями. Что не выяснил – не осознал, что ты их активируешь – в общем, просто извини. 

– Я тебя не виню, Родни. 

– Знаю. От этого в некотором смысле еще хуже. – Руки Родни двигались быстро, автоматически, зондируя воротник крошечными инструментами. Он по-прежнему не встречался взглядом с Шеппардом. – Я это исправлю. Обещаю. Я найду способ. 

– Конечно найдешь, Родни. Ты же гений, или, по крайней мере, пытаешься всем это внушить. 

Родни попытался рассмеяться, но смех застрял у него в горле. 

*** 

Элизабет зашла в лазарет несколькими часами позже. Она задержалась у кровати Ронона. Его глаза были закрыты, медленные подъем и опускание груди было единственным признаком жизни. Шеппард, одетый в больничный халат и казавшийся не слишком этим довольным, сидел на краю соседней койки, покачивая ногами. 

– Джон, – приветствовала его Элизабет. – Как вы себя чувствуете? 

– Нормально. – Ответ был чуть слишком поспешным, чуть слишком оживленным. Поглядев на него внимательно, она заметила едва заметную несфокусированность его взгляда, легкую заторможенность движений. 

– Оно уже влияет на вас, – тихо сказала она. 

Он кивнул, усмехнулся; потом усмешка ослабла, будто ему понадобилась минута, чтобы понять, что ничего смешного не было. – Родни говорит… – ему пришлось остановиться и подумать; она видела разочарование в его глазах, пока мысль наконец не встала на место. – …говорит, что это скорее всего связано с геном АТД. Со мной воротник работает быстрее. – Он помедлил, потом сказал: – Родни считает, что успеет выяснить все вовремя. – Она не знала, пытается ли он ободрить ее или себя. 

– Я знаю, что успеет. – Она улыбнулась, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке и надеясь, что это не отразится на ее лице, отворачиваясь. В отличие от ученых, Шеппард не любил выставлять напоказ свою сообразительность; вообще-то она только через какое-то время после знакомства с ним осознала, насколько он быстро соображал. И она не осознавала до сих пор, как четко этот острый ум прослеживался в его глазах… не замечала, пока это не начало пропадать. Этот человек был как оболочка настоящего Шеппарда. Она вспомнила, как Родни сказал раньше о Рононе: _Свет включен, но никого нет дома._

Она не удивилась, увидев, что Родни работает здесь, а не в своей лаборатории. Он конфисковал стол у стены и разложил на нем множество инструментов и предметов, которые она не могла распознать. На нескольких компьютерных экранов вращалась модель воротника под разными углами, повсюду валялись распечатки с не поддающимися расшифровке карандашными пометками Родни. Сейчас он собирал какой-то клубок проводов, то и дело заглядывая в нарисованную от руки на обороте распечатки схему. 

– Как дела? – спросила Элизабет, склонившись над его плечом. 

Голубые глаза встретились с ее, усталые и отчаянные. – Ну, по крайней мере, я думаю, что знаю, почему эти приборы так действуют. Насколько я могу сказать, проблема в том, что их схемы повредились за десять тысяч лет. Они не должны были защелкиваться на любом человеке с оружием, не говоря уж о высасывании мозгов. Они просто стараются выполнять свою основную директиву, которая, насколько я понимаю, заключается в том чтобы подавлять побуждения к насилию, но они… 

– Переусердствовали? – предложила Элизабет. 

– Они неживые; они не могут усердствовать. Но тем не менее, в общем правильно. – Он дернул плечами и отвел от нее взгляд. 

– И ты можешь их снять? 

– Я пытаюсь. Для начала, эти схемы ужасно сложные, а поскольку они еще и не работают как предполагалось, сложность вырастает на порядок. Эти воротники вполне способны зажарить их мозги, если мы сделаем неверный шаг. 

– Джон сказал, что…процесс идет быстрее над ним, чем над Рононом. 

– Да. – Родни положил модель на стол и взъерошил рукой волосы. – Я считаю, это потому что у него есть ген – технология работает лучше с ним. Или может, Ронон просто более устойчив к таким воздействиям. Спроси Карсона; это его область, не моя. 

– А где он, в таком случае? 

Родни указал на закрытую дверь, ведущую в лаборатории лазарета. 

– Заперся там со своими врачами где-то полчаса назад. Насколько я понял, они рассматривают варианты – поместить этих двоих в стазис чтобы замедлить процесс, например. 

– Звучит разумно. 

– Да, только мы понятия не имеем, как это повлияет на воротники. Особенно учитывает нестабильность их ИИ. Все, что мы можем предпринять в этом направлении, с той же вероятностью может убить их, что и помочь. Не упоминая, что это лишит нас возможности проводить любые тесты. Если дойдет до…конца, – его голос слегка дрогнул, Элизабет притворилась, что не заметила, – и у нас не будет других вариантов, можно будет попытаться, но только как последнее средство. 

Дверь лаборатории приоткрылась, и на пороге показался Беккет. 

– Элизабет. Родни. 

Элизабет скрестила руки за спиной и попыталась изгнать напряжение из голоса. – Карсон, Родни сказал, что вы ищете способ замедлить процесс? 

– Да, пытаемся. – С нехарактерной резкостью он прошел мимо нее к одному из компьютеров и вызвал группу файлов. – И прежде чем вы спросите, мы немногого добились. – Он говорил не смотря на нее, быстро просматривая файлы – Элизабет, глядя через его плечо, поняла, что он смотрит весьма обширный медицинский файл Шеппарда, в частности, данные ЯМР от ретровируса. Она не понимала записей, но поняла взгляд в глазах Карсона, когда он наконец закрыл файлы и развернулся к ней. 

– Элизабет… – она видела, как он старается быть отстраненным профессионалом, пытаясь заглушить испуганного друга. И она видела, что Родни повернул к ним свой стул, прислушиваясь, хотя притворяясь занятым, вертя в руках наполовину законченную модель. – У меня нет волшебного укола, который это вылечит. Я никогда не видел, чтобы что-нибудь могло перераспределять нервные пути так, как делает та проклятая штуковина. Я не знаю, как она это делает. 

Она видела, чего ему стоило это признание. 

– Все что я могу дать им, может сделать это хуже. Депрессант или нервный ингибитор может подавить собственную активность их мозга, чтобы бороться с этим. Стимулятор скорее всего лишь ускорит это. Родни сказал, что у устройства есть весьма мощные механизмы, предохраняющие от снятия, и я боюсь, что попытка поместить их в стазис вызовет один такой. 

Когда он разочарованно замолчал, Элизабет открыла было рот, но Родни заговорил первым, напряжение исказило его голос. 

– Ну, ты должен что-то сделать, Карсон! Я не успею разобраться в этой схеме. На это _нет времени!_

– Что ты от меня хочешь, Родни? Прибить наши варианты к мишени и вслепую кинуть дартс? 

– Если нужно! 

Необычно мягкий голос прервал их: 

– Вы, ребята, слишком шумите, – Шеппард соскользнул со своей койки и направился к столу Родни. Он двигался с рассчитанной медленностью, и это что-то напоминало Элизабет, однако ей потребовалась минута, чтобы понять – так шел бы пьяный человек, пытаясь выглядеть нормально. 

– Уж извини, что тревожим твой сладкий сон, пытаясь спасти твою задницу, – огрызнулся Родни. – Иди в кровать, пока что-нибудь не сломал. 

Единственным ответом Шеппарда было то, что он сел на край стола Родни и скрестил руки. Когда он не двигался, то выглядел как обычно…но что-то все равно было не так. _Напряжение,_ внезапно подумала Элизабет – _он не напряжен._ Обычно энергия кипела под его кожей. Даже во сне он не терял готовности сжатой пружины. Теперь это исчезло. 

Взгляда на лице Родни Элизабет никогда прежде не видела – что-то между ужасом и жалостью. 

– Возвращайтесь в постель, полковник, – резко сказал он. 

– Не хочу. – Голос Шеппарда был достаточно неразборчив, чтобы добавиться к общему ощущению неправильности, окутывающего его словно облаком. Элизабет подумала, что ему стало заметно хуже с тех пор, как она появилась в лазарете; значит, ухудшение происходит так быстро. – Есть идея. 

– Супер, а твой IQ сейчас сколько, 80? Иди в чертову кровать и дай взрослым работать. 

– Родни, – тихо сказал Карсон. Он кивнул Шеппарду. – Продолжайте. 

Полковник нахмурился, и его борьба с самим собой была очевидна, когда он пытался вспомнить, что хотел сказать. 

– Эта штука у меня на шее… – он поднял руку и тронул воротник. – Напомнила мне о другой штуке на шее. Тот…жук, в падлджампере, давно. – Он поднял глаза на МакКея и сконцентрировался на нем, будто пытаясь заставить его понять. – Мы заставили его отцепиться. Обманули. 

– Заставив его поверить, что ты мертв, – сдвинув брови, закончил Родни. 

Обернувшись, Элизабет увидела задумчивый взгляд Карсона. 

– Это сработает в нашем случае? 

Он обдумал это, и наконец неохотно покачал головой. 

– Если Родни прав насчет анти-выключательного механизма, все что мы можем с ними сделать, чтобы симулировать смерть – электрошок, наркотики, – могут его включить. По этой же причине мы не можем использовать стазисные камеры. 

Со стороны Родни раздался громкий шлепок. Обернувшись, пораженная Элизабет увидела, что он ударил себя по лбу. 

– О. Мой. Бог. Я такой идиот! Карсон! Это _машина._

– Мне это известно, Родни, – сказал Карсон с преувеличенным терпением. _Переходи к делу и прекрати считать, что остальные знают, о чем ты говоришь,_ намекнул он. 

– Это машина! Машина знает о мире только то, что поступает на ее датчики…ну, технически это верно и для живых организмов, но они намного более сложные и, ну, аналоговые в общем случае – сложно подделать аналоговый вход – не невозможно, ясное дело, но цифровые – это совсем другое. – Увидев непонимающие взгляды слушателей, Родни нетерпеливо взмахнул рукой. – Думаю, у Шеппарда действительно появилась верная идея – и _пожалуйста,_ не говорите ему, что я это сказал, – тише прибавил он, кидая взгляд на заторможенного выглядевшего подполковника, прислонившегося к его столу. Шеппард криво усмехнулся. – Я делал все неправильно, я пытался отследить соединения цепей, чтобы выяснить, как подать на них сигнал "выключиться". Но для этого достаточно только убедить его, что оно больше не нужно – мы можем сделать это, сфальсифицировав входной сигнал. 

Карсон нетерпеливо наклонился вперед. 

– Например… 

Родни встретился с ним глазами, и они сказали в один голос: 

– Прямая. 

– Может, даже проще, – продолжил Родни. – Просто заставить его считать, что он защелкнулся на неживом объекте. Для этого нужно только подать сигнал, который создаст впечатление, что он защелкнут не на шее живого человека. 

– Может проявиться множество просчетов, Родни. 

– Значит, мы предвидим их, исправим их. Это намного больше, чем у нас было раньше. Это…у нас действительно есть шанс сделать прежде чем выйдет время. 

– Прошу прощения, но все равно я не понимаю, чем это так сильно отличается от того, что вы пробовали раньше. 

– Объясни ей, Карсон. Я работаю. – Родни схватил ближайший лэптоп и уже печатал что-то одной рукой, подтягивая его к себе. Шеппард наблюдал за ним, опершись о край стола. Сложно было сказать, сколько он понимал из происходящего на экране, но Родни не пытался его прогнать. 

– Конечно, Родни, а кофе тебе не принести? – когда Родни проигнорировал сарказм, Карсон повернулся к Элизабет. – Считайте это…компьютером. Раньше Родни пытался понять, как работают внутренние схемы компьютера, чтобы механически заставить одну из программ исполнить команду. Но на самом деле достаточно было научиться печатать на клавиатуре. 

– Как всегда, до ужаса неточно, Карсон, – сказал Родни, не поднимая глаз и не прекращая с бешеной скоростью стучать по клавишам, – но смутно приближено к реальности. 

Элизабет почувствовала определенную опасность в выражении лица Карсона. Оба были напряжены до предела. Сделав глубокий вдох, она сказала: – Я буду в своем офисе; здесь я вам только мешаю. Но когда вы будете готовы продолжать, обязательно сообщите мне. 

*** 

Родни смотрел на крошечные провода часы. Глаза горели; он моргнул, когда соединения расплылись, затем снова объединились. Он сделал еще один глоток кофе. 

– Готово, – сказал рядом с его ухом голос Зеленки. 

– Да. Готово. – Родни сел; Зеленка сделал то же самое. Минуту ученые смотрели на свою работу, потом Родни поднял глаза на Беккета. – Карсон…готов? 

Карсон кивнул. 

– Я сообщу Элизабет, что мы начинаем, но я бы предпочел сделать это без лишних посетителей. 

Потому что если у них не получится, медикам придется действовать быстро, и он не хотел, чтобы лишние люди мешались под ногами или были травмированы, скажем, видом того как у их друзей взрываются головы. Ему не нужно было этого говорить. Гиперактивного воображения Родни было достаточно для них обоих. 

– Тебе нужна помощь? – тихо спросил Зеленка. 

Родни покачал головой. 

– Работа исключительно для одного. – Кинув взгляд на Карсона, он прибавил: – Ну, может, для двоих. 

Кивок. – Позови, если я тебе понадоблюсь. – С этим тихим комментарием, который можно было понимать более чем одним способом, инженер выскользнул из комнаты. 

В помещении оставались только Карсон и Родни – вместе с несколькими медиками и, разумеется, двумя пациентами. Шеппард снова лежал на койке; он наблюдал за их работой, тихо и внимательно, хотя и слегка безжизненными глазами, пока его мышечная координация не ухудшилась до точки, когда Беккет отправил его в кровать, чтобы он не навредил себе. Он подчинился без пререканий, но, устроившись на кровати, повернул голову и продолжал наблюдать за работой Родни. 

Ронон был в коме, лежа так тихо, что только огоньки мониторов, подсоединенных к его голове и телу, показывали, что он еще жив. 

Родни приблизился к двум койкам как человек, приговоренный к виселице…мысль, о которой он мгновенно пожалел. В одной руке он держал самодельный интерфейс, который они с Зеленкой только что собрали, в другой – набор инструментов. 

– Я помогу, – сказал Карсон. – Просто скажи, что нужно делать. 

Родни чуть рассеянно кивнул. – В основном, просто не мешай. – Он помедлил между двумя койками, заметив углом глаза, что Шеппард медленно повернул голову и наблюдает за ним. – Ронон в худшем состоянии; наверное, лучше начать с него. 

– С меня, – сказал Шеппард. 

Родни удивленно поглядел на него. Он лежал так тихо, что Родни предположил, что он уже утратил способность разговаривать. Увидев, что Родни смотрит на него, он повторил: – С меня. 

Родни сел на край кровати Шеппарда. 

– Полковник, вы понимаете, о чем просите, да? 

– Лидер, – сказал Шеппард. – Должен рисковать. С меня. 

– Ронон сильнее, – лязгнул Родни. – Извините, полковник, но это правда. Если я напортачу, а это более чем возможно, у Ронона выше шанс выжить…что бы я с ним не сделал. 

Шеппард мотнул головой. 

– Лидер. Мой выбор. – На мгновение показавшись прежним Шеппардом, с тенью юмора, а может, Родни лишь принимал желаемое за действительное, он добавил: – Это приказ. 

– Ты не можешь мне отдавать приказы; я гражданский. – Это было все, что он смог сказать. Потому что на самом деле он хотел сказать, _Это не можешь быть ты. Я не думаю, что смогу это сделать, если при этом могу тебя убить. Я не знаю Ронона так как тебя. Я могу отключить эмоции и работать над ним. С тобой…я не могу._

Но он не мог этого сказать. И не то чтобы он желал смерти Ронону – конечно же нет. Просто…смерть Ронона он мог выдержать. Он мог справиться с ней, так же как с обвиняющими глазами Гола, Абрамса, Гриффина и других. Возможность быть ответственным за смерть Шеппарда, однако – это был особый круг ада. 

Хуже всего было то, что Шеппард был прав, и он знал это. Это была ответственность Шеппарда, его решение. Будь он проклят. И вряд ли более крепкая конституция Ронона на что-нибудь бы сильно повлияла, если бы сбылся один из миллиарда наихудших сценариев Родни. 

– Подними подбородок, чтобы я мог видеть, что делаю. – Это прозвучало резко, отрывисто. 

Через минутную задержку, которую его заторможенный мозг обрабатывал команду, Шеппард послушно подчинился. 

– Мне не помешает свет, Карсон. 

Карсон повернул к нему лампу. – Ты не хочешь переместиться в хирургию? 

Родни помедлил, покачал головой. – Нет, если ты не считаешь, что это нужно. Если у меня получится, я даже кожи ему не поврежу. – А если не получится, то не получится так впечатляюще, что нахождение в хирургии ничего не изменит, но это тоже вряд ли нужно было говорить. 

Теперь воротник был под его пальцами, и он открыл крышку панели доступа, открывая его невероятно сложные внутренние цепи. Просунув палец под воротник, между гладким металлом и шеей Шеппарда, он почувствовал маленькие контактные точки сенсоров, которые обнаружили он и Зеленка. Кожа Шеппарда была теплой под его пальцами; он чувствовал слабое биение пульса. Мысль, что через пару минут его собственные действия могут этот пульс остановить, заставила его сглотнуть. 

Он никогда по-настоящему не задумывался, чем занимается Карсон. Никогда не думал, что Карсон Беккет был смелым человеком. Но в это мгновение Родни понял, что никогда бы не смог делать то, чем Карсон занимался каждый день. Он никогда, никогда не сказал бы этого вслух…но у него просто не хватило бы мужества. Как глава научного отдела Родни каждый день держал в руках жизни и смерти людей – разумом он знал это, но не мог _чувствовать_ это. 

Он не смел посмотреть на Карсона, не хотел, чтобы он видел его глаза в этот момент. – Подвинь свет вправо, – пробормотал он, и тени слегка сдвинулись, отражаясь на бледной коже Шеппарда. 

Шеппард сглотнул и шевельнул головой. 

– Лежи тихо, – приказал Родни, и движение тут же остановилось. Но Шеппард не прекратил следить за ним глазами – слушая, наблюдая. Доверяя. 

– Ты понимаешь, что умираешь, да? – Может, это было жестоко, но работать в тишине было просто слишком тяжело – он _должен_ был сказать что-то. Проводки были ужасно тонкими, и ему то и дело приходилось прерываться и вытирать вспотевшие ладони о штаны. 

Шеппард криво усмехнулся. 

– Знаю. Ничего. 

– Умирающий и лишившийся мозгов, – простонал Родни, подсовывая под воротник миниатюрные входы интерфейса. 

– Не твоя вина. 

– Я знаю, что не моя. Я никогда не говорил, что считаю это своей виной. 

– Не говорил. Думал. 

Родни фыркнул, не поднимая глаз – не смея поднять глаз – от цепи воротника. 

– Что, ты теперь ясновидящий? Как раз то что нужно. Умирающий, лишившийся мозгов и ясновидящий. – Он услышал сдавленный звук со стороны Беккета, будто доктор с трудом сдержал смех. 

– Не хотел так говорить. Все…спуталось. – Голос Шеппарда казался огорченным, но в отстраненной, расплывчатой манере. 

– Я знаю. Ничего. – Родни не хотел думать, что сейчас должен чувствовать Шеппард, если считать, что он достаточно осознавал, что с ним происходит. Без сомнения, вся эта ситуация была худшим кошмаром Родни – от идеи, что что-то подобное может случиться с его разумом, у него пробегали мурашки по коже. Когда он впервые прочитал рассказ _"Цветы для Элджернона"_ в старшей школе, ему неделю снились кошмары. 

– Все будет в порядке. – Теперь голос Шеппарда казался отстраненным и сонным. 

– Это твое ясновидение тебе говорит. 

Голос Шеппарда затих; казалось, что ему приходится прилагать усилия, чтобы оставаться в сознании. – Доверяю тебе. Ты сможешь выяснить и все исправить. Я знаю, что сможешь. 

Он должен был выдать язвительный комментарий на такое сентиментальное заявление, но не смог издать ни звука. Родни сглотнул пару раз и присоединил еще две тонкие проволочки. Он попытался притвориться, что Карсон не склонялся над его плечом и не слышал каждое слово. Он попытался сделать то, что делал с серьезными инженерными проблемами – сузить всю вселенную до размеров своих рук и предметов под ними. Может, это было глупо, но это работало раньше. Его пальцы были вселенной. Больше не было ничего; он стер все остальное. Только его пальцы и тонкая, такая важная работа. 

Последний проводок скользнул на место. В этот момент искусственный интеллект должен был принять контроль и передать воротнику сигнал, что он в настоящий момент защелкнут на объекте, сделанном из атлантийского металла. 

Сейчас они узнают, совершил ли он роковую ошибку – если воротник был умнее, чем они думали; если они пропустили один датчик; если он рассчитал неверно и подавал команду, которая, например, заставит воротник расплавиться; если вся их теория была неправильна; если 10000-летние поврежденные цепи были неспособны – … 

_Щелк._

Зеленый свет потух, и воротник отцепился от шеи Шеппарда, снова свернувшись в шар. 

Родни сел назад с тихим вдохом. 

А Карсон метнулся вперед с большей скоростью, на какую Родни считал, он был способен – схватил маленькую металлическую канистру, которую они нашли для этой цели, бросил в нее шар и закрыл крышку. Ученые иногда находили подобные канистры в лабораториях и предположили, что они использовались Древними для хранения опасных отходов. Канистры не пропускали излучения и не поддавались даже пулям – последнее они знали, потому что Шеппард однажды рискнул попробовать. 

Когда воротник отсоединился от шеи Шеппарда, он также освободил маленькую схему Родни, которая упала на подушку. Подняв ее дрожащей рукой, он смотрел, как Карсон проверяет показатели Шеппарда. Глаза полковника были закрыты, его дыхание ровным. 

– Ну? 

Карсон поднял глаза на Родни и попытался подавить улыбку, но не преуспел. – Насколько я могу судить, он спит, и его ЭЭГ уже повышается. И пусть спит. Если его мозгу приходится восстанавливать свои нормальные функции, во сне это происходит легче всего. 

– Мм. – Родни посмотрел на Ронона. – Что ж…один готов, один остался. 

Когда он поднялся, чтобы заняться вторым своим товарищем, его рука на мгновение задержалась на груди Шеппарда – просто чтобы почувствовать размеренное поднятие-опускание. 

*** 

В Атлантисе была комната, расположенная очень далеко на юго-востоке города. У нее была массивная металлическая дверь с небольшим шлюзом, которая вела в круглую комнату с высоким пещеристым потолком и большим количеством пустых камер стазиса вдоль стен. Как и с большей частью помещений Атлантиса, они не знали, для чего она использовалась. 

С тех пор как они обнаружили ее, спустя несколько месяцев пребывания в городе, дверь украсилась большой и яркой надписью. Она гласила: 

ОПАСНЫЕ ОТХОДЫ! ОЧЕНЬ ОПАСНО!!! НЕ ВХОДИТЬ ПОД СТРАХОМ СМЕРТИ. 

ДОКТОР РОДНИ МАККЕЙ. 

Под этим, буквами чуть поменьше, было приписано: 

ДУМАЕТЕ, Я ШУЧУ НАСЧЕТ СМЕРТИ? Я НЕ ИМЕЮ В ВИДУ, ЧТО Я УБЬЮ ВАС – Я ИМЕЮ В ВИДУ, ЧТО ЭТА КОМНАТА УБЬЕТ ВАС. ХОТИТЕ РИСКНУТЬ, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ДЕЙСТВУЙТЕ. ЭТО ВАШИ ПОХОРОНЫ. 

В этой комнате они хранили все найденное в лабораториях, что было слишком опасным, чтобы находиться в любой другой части города. Первые несколько раз, когда они натыкались на что-то, что могло их убить, Элизабет распоряжалась отослать это в первый же ненаселенный мир, какой попадется в базе данных. В конце концов на общем собрании они решили, что это не очень хорошая идея – был просто очень большой шанс, что любой объект, который они выбросили таким образом через Врата, может вернуться и попытаться убить их позже, возможно, в руках дженаев или рейфов, или даже сам по себе. 

Так что эту комнату определили под местную версию хранилища опасных отходов. Она была защищена замком, который Родни нашел в одной из лабораторий и который мог кодироваться на ДНК конкретных людей, в список которых в данный момент входили он сам, Беккет, Шеппард и Элизабет. Правила гласили, что запрещено заходить в эту комнату, не предупредив об этом еще кого-нибудь из командного состава, запрещено входить внутрь, не оставив по крайней мере двух морпехов снаружи на страже, и запрещено выходить наружу без тщательного медицинского обследования. 

– Последняя, – сказал Родни, помещая последнюю канистру в камеру стазиса, где их уже была наставлена целая гора. Сделав шаг назад, он с печальным вздохом активировал камеру. – Элизабет, ты уверена-… 

– Абсолютно, – сухо ответила она по рации. – Не вздумай сохранить один для экспериментов, как бы ты не был уверен, что он деактивирован. 

– Спасибо, Элизабет. Я проконтролирую, – это был Шеппард, стоявший в отдалении, чтобы прикрыть Родни – или, точнее, канистры – своим Р90. Он и Ронон проснулись спустя двенадцать часов после всей заварушки, с головной болью, но в остальном в порядке, и вскоре после этого были выпущены из лазарета. 

– У вас нет никакого научного любопытства, – пожаловался Родни. Но его сожаление длилось недолго. В конце концов, что бы они не могли узнать из этих воротников, здесь был целый огромный лабораторный комплекс, набитый любопытными приборами, которые можно было исследовать. Он смахнул с рук пыль. – Ну что, разворачиваемся – _**Шеппард, не трогай это!**_

– А? – удивленно поднял голову Шеппард. Слегка заскучав, он наклонился, чтобы вглядеться в полупрозрачное стекло ближайшей камеры стазиса. 

– Ты хуже ребенка! – ухватив его за рубашку, Родни оттащил его от камеры. – Это Камера 9, в которую мы поместили – что же это было? Ах да, генетически модифицированного кальмара, который вцепился в лицо доктору Чиу и попытался высосать ее мозги. Она месяц провалялась в лазарете! 

– Серьезно? – с любопытством спросил Шеппард, наклонившись поближе, чтобы сделать лучший – хотя осторожный – взгляд. – А что в соседней – Камере 10, да? 

Родни пробормотал что-то неразборчивое. 

– Что? – переспросил Шеппард и озорно улыбнулся. – Родни, ты краснеешь! 

– Я сказал, что это сексуальные игрушки Древних, полковник, и я не краснею. 

– Нет, краснеешь. – Тут он осознал слова Родни. – Ты сказал, что это… 

– Да, да, ты меня прекрасно слышал. – К своему раздражению Родни увидел, что довольно выглядевший Шеппард едва не заработал косоглазие, пытаясь заглянуть в камеру. – Это всего лишь коробка со светящимися огоньками. Уверен, твое подростковое воображение в состоянии изобрести что-нибудь куда более интересное. И мы можем только догадываться о его назначении; насколько нам известно, оно можем затрагивать нас совсем по-другому, чем Древних. 

– Что оно делает? 

– А ты как считаешь? Объяснить тебе на пальцах? Оно генерирует вибрацию, которая заставляет всех в радиусе 20 футов испытать мгновенный – а, вижу, ты понял идею. 

Шеппард отступил от камеры на пару шагов. – Осмелюсь спросить, кто был в комнате, когда вы его обнаружили? 

– Не я, если ты на это намекаешь. Счастливчиками оказались Зеленка, Каванах и Мико, которая и включила его – то есть, коснулась своим геном – то есть, активировала – ради бога, _убери_ эту ехидную усмешку, мне и так очень сложно описать сцену, которая уже вызвала у меня достаточно кошмаров. Всем им нужна была длинная сессия с Хайтмайер, должен добавить, а если это продолжится, то она понадобится и мне. И что это еще за взгляд? 

– Думаю, я начну участвовать в научных поисковых партиях. 

– Очень смешно, полковник… Ладно, пошли отсюда. 

– Я хочу посмотреть, что еще ты тут прячешь, Родни. 

Родни схватил его за руку и потащил назад. 

– Никто этого не хочет полковник, особенно ты. Черт возьми, мы уходим! Тейла! Ронон! Помогите! 

Остальные двое ждали как раз за дверью, вместе с Лорном и парой морпехов. Первым появился покрасневший и запыхавшийся Родни, в то время как Шеппард наслаждался ролью неподвижного объекта. 

– У ученых там сексуальные игрушки Древних, – сообщил он остальным, махнув рукой за спину и усмехаясь до ушей. 

Тейла возвела глаза к потолку, но Ронон оживился и попытался заглянуть в комнату через голову Шеппарда. 

– Серьезно? 

– Он врет, – сухо сказал Родни, так быстро закрывая дверь, что едва не прищемил пару дред Ронона, в то время как Беглец резко отдернул голову, чтобы ему не прищемили нос. 

– Мне всегда было интересно, что они там хранят, сэр, – сказал Лорн. 

– Не ваше дело, – рявкнул Родни. – Знаете, меня ждут шесть важнейших экспериментов в лаборатории, у меня целый комплекс комнат, ожидающий описи и каталогизации, и ничего из этого не сдвинется с мертвой точки, пока мы тут сидим и обсуждаем сексуальные привычки Древних. 

– Ты один это делаешь, Родни, – ухмыльнулся Шеппард, когда они направились на обязательный медосмотр. – Всех остальных интересует только технология. 

– Еще не слишком поздно открыть ту канистру и достать воротник, полковник. Вообще-то мне кажется, что это очень хорошая идея. Вежливый, послушный, покорный – напомни, почему мы его сняли? 

– О, я не знаю, Родни…потому что он разрушал мои мозги? 

Родни взмахнул рукой в воздухе, когда они завернули за угол, оставив позади комнату с ее смертельным содержимым. 

– Детали, полковник. Детали. В подобных делах приходится чем-то жертвовать. И должен сказать, было чертовски приятно иметь версию тебя, которая делала, что ему говорят. 

Шеппард вдруг остановился, заставив тем самым остановиться и остальных. 

– Эй, я тут подумал. 

Все настороженно посмотрели на него. 

– О чем? – спросила Тейла. 

– Я не думаю, что мы с Рононом можем возобновить действительную службу, – сказал Шеппард. – Думаю, нам нужна еще пара дней медицинского отпуска. 

Родни резко развернулся, его несерьезное поведение исчезло полностью, сменившись явным беспокойством и отчасти гневом. 

– Что? Почему? Я знал, что тебя рано выпустили из лазарета! Это не могло быть так просто! Никогда не бывает так просто! Тебе плохо? 

– Я нормально себя чувствую, – сказал Ронон, тоже с беспокойством разглядывая Шеппарда. 

Объект их беспокойства поднял руки, улыбаясь. 

– Эй, эй, успокойтесь, ребята. Я в полном порядке – за исключением легкой головной боли, но Беккет уверил меня, что это пройдет через пару дней. Но я имел в виду, что мы _не знаем,_ да? То есть, вдруг проход через Врата вызовет рецидив? И мы не можем рисковать и здоровьем Ронона. Думаю, лучше всего удостовериться, что мы полностью выздоровели, прежде чем рисковать. Легкие упражнения для этого очень полезны, и я слышал, что на восточном пирсе отличный серфинг. 

– Другими словами, – сказал Родни, – ты собираешься воспользоваться своим положением, чтобы вытянуть из Элизабет пару выходных. 

– Тебе придется признать, Родни, что _эти_ выходные прошли довольно мерзко. 

Тейла задумчиво склонила голову. 

– Действительно, уже долгое время мы не имели возможности как следует отдохнуть. Я даже не успевала сделать уборку в своей комнате. Я в самом деле должна этим заняться. 

– Не повредит лишний час позаниматься спаррингом, – задумчиво проговорил Ронон. – Немного запустил захваты горла. 

– Мне определенно не помешает дополнительное время, чтобы составить каталог содержимого этих новых лабораторий, – добавил Родни. 

– Ребята, ребята! – взмахнул руками Шеппард. – Вы не улавливаете основной смысл выходного! Вы не должны работать. Вы должны забыть о работе и расслабиться. 

Родни фыркнул. – Мне не очень помогает расслабиться мысль, что на моем столе растет гора работы, а моя лаборатория в руках идиотов – оу! – Шеппард пихнул его в плечо. – Ладно, ладно, – проворчал Родни, – я приду и посодействую своему вечному риску меланомы, наблюдая как вы, болваны, впустую тратите время, когда могли бы заняться чем-то полезным. Но я возьму с собой лэптоп. 

– Вот так-то лучше, Родни. – Шеппард повернулся к Лорну, который старался сохранять серьезное выражение лица и не расплыться в очень невоенной улыбке, слушая перепалку команды. – Эй, майор, если мы пойдем на тот пирс, нам определенно потребуется охрана. Мы с Рононом явно для этого не годимся, а никогда не знаешь, на что можно там наткнуться. 

– Это включает доски для серфинга? 

– Может быть, – улыбка Шеппарда стала шире при виде едва сдерживаемого восторга на лице Лорна. – Подберите пару ребят и встречаемся в кафетерии через час, майор. 

– Ты чертовски уверен, что Элизабет на это согласится, – заметил Родни, когда они пошли дальше. 

Шеппард усмехнулся. – Знаешь, она сейчас нам сочувствует. Она не сможет отказать. 

Конец

_[1]- имя собаки Дженнингса, создателя сети FIDONet_


End file.
